forest_of_fallen_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
EclipseClan
EclipseClan '''is one of the five Clans in the Forest of Fallen Light. They currently live to the north of the Gathering Area (when facing the cats from the High Ridge) in an underground ravine hidden by the vast spruce forest on the surface. Cave systems and water is found in the ravine, as well as strange rock formations and small patches of greenery and dirt. Description EclipseClan is known as the 'silent strikers' due to the majority of the Clan having black, dark gray, gray, and dark blue-gray. They are very stealthy, and have sleek, beautiful pelts. They have a sort of 'night vision' and are able to use cave systems to their advantages, losing enemies in them as well as taking certain routes to venture into the other Clans secretly. They are usually very tall and skinny, but some are short or stocky. These cats mainly have EclipseClan blood, rarely allowing outsiders to join the Clan after the TorrentClan incident. Culture With their extensive amount of tunnels, EclipseClan often feels that they’re entitled to every tunnel, whether it leads to another Clan’s territory or not. This can cause problems with alliances and even spark wars. They especially think the Crystal Cavern is theirs, but it’s been a fight that’s most often hard to win against MeadowClan and TorrentClan. With their great night vision and dark pelts, EclipseClan cats can move stealthily through the tunnels, or even above ground, in the dark oak forest. They’re less likely to allow other medicine cats to use their herbs, but it really depends on the leader. One of EclipseClan’s greater threats has been rats and stoats. Both animals, while smaller rodents, are merciless with their claws and teeth, and their hordes can overtake even a group of cats. Wild garlic is best used for rat bites, but it’s rarer in the forest than EclipseClan’s other herbs. Great measures have to be taken to defeat rats and stoats, and with them mostly living underground, life can become hard. Territory The First Territory The EclipseClan territory found in the first territory was a large cave mouth opening up to a ledge with a river running below it. A tree lay at the top of the cavern. * '''Camp - A large cave clearing with tree roots dropping from the cavern's roof, where a large hole opens up. Stone pillars and cave systems make up these cats' dens. * Lookout Ledge - The exit/entrance of camp, a stone cliff overhanging the rampaging rivers below. Cats must scale the siding of the cave to leave. * The River - A rampant river with freezing cold rivers leading into a waterfall. Cats seem to disappear when falling in, whether that's due to the freezing water making them go limp or the wild waters pulling them. * Training Grounds - An sandy hollow in the cave, left to the Vigil Rock, with stone pillars and hills. * Vigil Rock '''- A rock found beside the training grounds and warrior's den, covered with vines. The camp is accessible by scaling the rocky sides or dropping through the hole in the roof of the cave, making this camp hard to attack and easy to defend, especially when cats enter by the Lookout Ledge, as they can easily be pushed into the treacherous waters. A large tree spirals down into the cave, its roots hanging there in place for hundreds of moons. Cave systems make up each den, except for the leaders den, which is found hollowed into a cave spot created by one of the roots. The only way to get to the leader's den is by climbing the trunk or scaling the stone walls. The Second Territory The second territory is found in a ravine nuzzled below one tree in a large spruce forest. There is a waterfall leading into an underground river, stopping at the medicine cat den, and cave systems are used as their dens, once again. * '''Camp - A slope dropping into a stone ravine and dropping down onto the cave floor. Caves are used as the dens again, and strange stone formations appear from the ceiling. * The Twoleg Bridge - A man-made bridge stretching across a river above ground in the territory. It is very worn, and looks like it could fall at any moment. * The Ruins - An odd cave in found in one of the darkest places in the territory. No cat who has ventured inside has returned, and it seems that it drops down a far height, far enough to break a cat's spine... unless they can reach the unknown ledge. * Training Grounds - A cave in the side of a hill above ground at the edge of the forest. Here, caves can be found for training apprentices, as well as stealth training. * 'Vigil Ledge '- A ledge found at the start of the slope, overhanging the ravine. The camp is found by taking a slope found underneath a large spruce tree to the bottom of a ravine. The leader's den is one of the highest peaks in the ravine, and the warriors' den is on top of the first ledge, with the nursery farther down. There is another short slope taking you to the bottom of the first ledge, where the medicine cat den can be found beside the river. On the opposite side is the apprentice's den, and farther down is the elders' den. The high ledge is the highest peak, with the exception of the vigil ledge, which is at the cavern's roof. The Third Territory The third territory lies under a trail of winding underground tunnels, opening into a large cave with smaller passages used as dens. Jagged stones spiraling through the camp are used as walkways and ledges. Multi-coloured crystals along the floors, walls, and ceiling add an eerie glow to the cave. * Opening Tunnel - The first passageway leading into the camp is tucked away in a hill in the spruce forest. * Training Area - The southern tunnels lead to the training area with several superimposed passageways twisting elsewhere. Once outside, the mouth of the tunnels open up into a clearing, where mentors often train their apprentices by having them reach a certain end of a passage without being spotted. * Northern Tunnels - A long, thin tunnel winds into a large cavern decorated in huge, coloured stalactites that point out from all sides. A deep pool of water resides below, with ledges of stone drawing over. Underneath, more crystals hang and sprout, casting thin light across the cavern. Another tunnel located inside the cavern leads to a ravine covered by a waterfall near TorrentClan, while the other is used as an opening to MeadowClan's territory. History EclipseClan was formed when five Clans known as EchoClan, EmberClan, LakeClan, ShadeClan, and SpiritClan, dispersed. The remaining members formed DriftClan, EclipseClan, and MeadowClan. The first leader of EclipseClan was Brightstar of ShadeClan, who had already been leader of ShadeClan for seasons before. Her deputy was Ravenfeather of ShadeClan, her former deputy. The first medicine cat was Goldeneyes of EchoClan, and the first medicine cat apprentice was Redleap. These cats had lived in the first territory for at least 500 moons before Ravenstar, one of the more recent EclipseClan leaders, came to be. Since then, these cats have thrived off their main prey: bats that flew around their cave. They also catch mice and voles. EclipseClan leaders seem to die the most often out of all the other Clans, mainly because of suicide. These cats have lived a basically peaceful life, until TorrentClan arrived due to Kestrelcall, former medicine cat of DriftClan. Buzzardstar decided to retire, and Spiderfern became Spiderstar. He then immediately ended the truce with MeadowClan, which had been in effect for at least five seasons. this outraged MeadowClan, and they are now enemies. High Rank History Leaders and Deputies Medicine Cats and Apprentices Category:EclipseClan Category:Clans